First Aid
Profile "An ounce of maintenance is worth a pound of cure." Hates seeing any machine in pain -- even those who don't know it, like a broken street lamp or an overheated car. Compassionate, but sometimes overly cautious -- will restrict an Autobot to repair bay for a faulty directional signal. Carries dual-barreled decrystallizer cannon -- weakens metal by disrupting crystalline structure -- and photon pistol. Fists shoot laser beams used for welding in surgery. With fellow Protectobots, combines to form Defensor. History *Origins are for wimps. Although the Protectobots have a stated origin in the news files, this gets referenced approximately never as general consensus is that it is 'too fanficcy'. Notes *While a non-combative type, don't think the good doctor won't shy from punching you in the mouth. *First Aid is incapable of hurting Mortex (his opposite within the Decepticons) due to his ability to recharge energon for his forcefield faster than First Aid can deal damage. This unnerving. *First Aid is capable of using the word 'seamen' with complete seriousness and sincerity. *For a pacifist doctor he sure winds up in a lot of fights. Wait a minute... peaceloving? Technically inclined? Winds up next to a lot of death for some reason? Seeks to protect others? Hangs out with a big blue rectangle? Is a Doctor? Could it be? *The poor mech's Ratchet. Logs 2029 *Junk Infiltration - After Perceptor manages to poison himself, a group of Autobots gears up for a stealth mission to Junk *Its A Wonderful Hot Spot - Hot Spot is visited by a terrifying figure that looks a bit like Guiltor if you squint hard enough... who shows him what life would be like had he never been born! 2030 *Istanbul Car Show - The Cons interrupt a sting operation by Red Alert and First Aid. *Red Fountain - The beginning of Kup's troubles. *Medbay Marathon - 11.5 straight hours of RP, nicely simulating the unending stress during war. *Sissy Fight - Mortex and First Aid get into a sissy fight after the former interrupts the later while helping to rebuild Splendora. *Splendora Repair: Junkion Style - Autobots and Junkions work together to help rebuild Splendora. *Abominus vs The Steelhaven - The Terrorcons ruin a salvage operation. *Headmasters Finale: Koraja - Scorponok and friends bring out the smackdown against the Nebulos capital. *Highway Raid - Hot Spot leads a great train robbery against the Decepticons on Cybertron. *Charges - Towards the end of a general conversation in Grapplebee's that touches on a number of subjects, Rodimus Prime gets his first hint of just how divisive the question of the Steelhaven Autobots can be. *Him Grimlock Not Kisser. Him Grimlock Driving Instructor! - Grimlock oversees First Aid's exam to get his space pilot's license. *Being Slag - After Metroplex's medical ward blows up, everyone has to deal with repairing Slag in the Ark. *The Best Defence... - Crosshairs is a weapons engineer. First Aid is a defensive doctor. Sitcom-material! * Watch Out, Here Comes T-Wrecks! - A joint Wrecker/Dinobot party. Surely, nothing can go wrong? * Autobot Spelunking - Preparations for the new base is under way, an amazing discovery is made! * Bot Air - There's trouble in Carbombya. 2034 * Spotlight: First Aid - Shot down behind Decepticon lines, First Aid and a wounded comrade must travel through hostile territory, encountering several of the most notable (and strange) members of the Decepticons despite crippling injuries, a lack of fuel, and almost no hope for survival. * 2034 Olympics: Soccer Match - The Fighting Primes take on All Glory To Galvatron, Lord And Master Of The Universe, He Who Rules Over All, Hail Galvatron in a soccer match, which is kidnapped (soccer matchnapped?) to Monacus. Players Formerly: Excise x2, Raptor, Dinobut Current: Excise category:protectobot